1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tape supply cartridge and more specifically to a tape supply cartridge for use in a labeler for printing indicia on such tape for selective application to a desired medium. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to a tape supply cartridge of the type commonly referred to as a non-laminated, thermal transfer tape supply cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great number of prior art tape supply cartridges and patents exist for use in connection with label or strip printers or the like. These cartridges provide a supply of wound printing tape to a print head for printing indicia on the tape for subsequent selective application to a desired medium. Some of these cartridges are exemplified by and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,469; 5,350,243; 5,653,542; 5,813,773; 4,927,278; 4,983,058 and 5,419,648, among others. These cartridges are designed to be used in labeling machines or printers which have a cartridge receiving cavity for receiving the cartridge in an operative position, a thermal print head and an associated platen roller which is selectively moveable toward and away from the print head, with the tape positioned therebetween, for the purpose of forming an image on, or transferring an image to, the tape. Such labeling machines or printers also include a means for advancing the tape past the print head and for advancing the various other spooled components through apparatus.
Although the cartridges of the prior art function satisfactorily for their particular application, there is a continuing need for improvement of such cartridges. Particular features for which there is a continuing need for improvement include the ability of the cartridge to accommodate different sizes and widths of tape relative to a transfer ribbon, the ability of the cartridge to guide the tape through the cartridge while ensuring that proper tape resistance is achieved and the ability of the cartridge to minimize jamming of the tape at the cutting station, among others. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved tape supply cartridge for use in a tape printer as described above and a tape for use in such a cartridge.
The present invention relates to a tape supply cartridge for use in a labeling machine or other printer. More specifically, the tape supply cartridge of the present invention includes a spool of printing tape for receiving a printed image for subsequent selective application to a desired medium and a spool of transfer ribbon for transferring the image to the tape. In the preferred embodiment, the tape supply cartridge is designed for use with a labeling apparatus or other printer having a cartridge receiving cavity and a print station comprised of a fixed print head and a moveable platen roller designed for movement toward and away from the print head between a print and a non-print position, respectively. Such a printer also includes means for advancing the tape supply through the cartridge. One feature of the present invention includes an improved guide means for guiding the tape and the transfer ribbon through a guide arm and toward the print station along separate paths to avoid undesirable contact between the tape and ribbon prior to reaching the print station. Such feature is applicable to a cartridge in which the tape and ribbon are of the same width as well as a cartridge in which such widths are different.
A further feature of the present invention includes an improved means for guiding the printing tape from the printing tape spool past the print station and outwardly from the cartridge. In the preferred embodiment, this guide means includes a guide surface positioned adjacent to the tape supply spool and a pair of guide posts with guide rollers mounted thereon. A tape path barrier positioned between the rollers is also provided for preventing the tape from being inadvertently routed along an undesired path, such as a path between the rollers. Combined with this feature is a means in the form of one or more tack discs for providing resistance to rotation of the tape supply spool and a tape of specified stiffness and consistency to provide optimal movement of the tape through the cartridge.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a tape exit end of the cartridge which is provided with a cartridge wall portion with a substantially flush outer surface and with no overhanging or protruding portion. This wall portion is further provided with an angled exit slot for guiding the printed tape toward a cut means in such a way as to prevent the tape from catching on the cutter blade and thereby jamming the printer.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide a tape supply cartridge with a particular tape supply and density which eliminates discoloration when exposed to extreme heat conditions. More specifically, the tape supply in accordance with the present invention has coloring which is not chemically enhanced by using chemical whitening agents or the like. Instead, the tape used in the tape supply of the present invention is an acrylic tape having a specific gravity greater than about 1.2 and including titanium dioxide (TiO2) as the whitening or color agent.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tape supply cartridge for a labeling apparatus or printer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tape guide means for such a cartridge.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved tape supply and guide mechanism in combination with tape parameters to ensure optimal movement of tape through the cartridge, while at the same time preventing the tape supply spool from free wheeling.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved means at the tape exit end of the cartridge for limiting or eliminating jamming problems resulting from the interface between the printed tape and the tape cut mechanism.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved tape supply cartridge of the non-laminated, thermal transfer type.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the drawings, the description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims.